Park Full of Memories
by Pinkstreaks
Summary: There's a park that all of the gang hang out at. They've been hanging out there since they were young.  Hopefully will have all gens in  Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is set around the time of S1E1 (Tony)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, or any of the characters or rights or anything.**

**Also, there's probably gonna be spoilers in every chapter, so yeah, if you haven't seen them then bear that in mind :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Tony<strong>

He was sat on one of the swings at the park, with Michelle next to him.

His mum had been taking him to this park since he was six years old. Nowadays, it was a run down, graffitied, with broken bottles everywhere. Back then, though, it was magical. He thought back to the first time he'd ever come here.

_He walked into the park for the first time. It was amazing, with bright red climbing frames and lush green grass._

_"Mum! I'm going on the swings, okay?"_

_"Ok, love. I'll be on the bench."_

_He ran over to the swings and grabbed the chains with hands that were still sticky from the jam sandwiches he'd had for lunch._

_He sat down and started swinging. After a while, the boy on the swing next to him started talking._

_"The swings are my favourite. I don't ever go on anything else, just the swings."_

_Tony looked over at him for the first time, having not paid too much attention before. He had glasses and was wearing the most ridiculous beanie Tony had ever seen._

_"I like your beanie." Tony said, trying not to laugh._

_"Thanks! My dad got it me for Christmas."_

_"Cool. I'm Tony, what's your name?"_

_"Sid."_

"Tony? Tony!" Michelle said, knocking him out of his reverie.

"Huh? Oh, right. What?"

"I was asking if you wanted to come out to this party tomorrow? Everyone's going."

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"Cool. Anyway, I better be off..."

"Right, seeya." He said, standing up and kissing her.

And then there he was, sat on his own, in the park full of memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it sucked xD But yeah, basically I'm gonna do the chapters in order of the episodes, so like cause episode 1 was Tony, this was based on Tony, etc, and also, they're gonna be set around the times of the episodes (ie, S2E10 will be set around the time of Chris' funeral)<strong>

**I'm hoping to do like every episode but I might end up not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for using the swings so much, it's just that that's where I normally see people hang out at and stuff :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any of the rights to Skins or anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Cassie<strong>

Cassie was swinging on the swings, going higher and higher. She did this every day, it was one of the things she did to take her mind off of eating.

Mid-swing, she got a text. She jumped off of the swing, took her phone out of her pocket, and read the text. "_EAT_" was all it said. She checked who it was from. Unknown.

"Is anyone there?" She shouted. No reply.

She decided to just turn her phone off and ignore it. It was probably someone pranking her.

But she just couldn't shake the thought that it could be him... "No. Don't be silly." She told herself, getting back on the swing.

After a few minutes Sid walked in to the park.

"Oh, hi, Cassie." He muttered.

"Wow, hi Sid!" She said enthusiastically.

"So, um, how are you?" He mumbled.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just like, wow, you know! And you?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good..." He trailed off, obviously uncomfortable.

"So! How come you're at the park?" She asked.

"I was just waiting for Tony actually..." He answered.

"Of course." Cassie said quietly. The back of her mind had been saying that he'd come here to see her.

"Well! I better go, places to go, people to see and everything... Bye!" She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, bye..." He replied, slightly shocked from the kiss on the cheek.

As she walked away, he saw her putting something green in her bag, and recognising the colour, he reached up and patted his head. She'd taken his beanie.

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of like the idea that she'd take his beanie, so that he would go and ask her for it, and that would mean that she'd get to talk to him more.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Jal**

It was dark, almost pitch black. Jal was sat on the bench next to the playground, her clarinet case beside her. She couldn't believe it. All of that practising, all of that stress, and she didn't even win. She'd hoped to win Young Musician of the Year so much, so that maybe she'd get some sort of congratulations from her friends.

Thinking about it became too much for Jal. She broke down crying and hoped nobody came into the park.

As she started to compose herself and go home, Chris walked in with a girl. They went over to the swings and started snogging. They hadn't noticed Jal, so she started to creep out. She didn't want to be stuck there if it went any further.

She got to the gate, and opened it as quietly as she could, but when it was halfway open, it creaked loudly. So loudly that Chris and the girl heard. She stood still, hoping they wouldn't see her, but Chris told the girl to wait there, and started walking over.

For a moment, Jal actually considered just running away. She didn't like people seeing her like this. She always tried to hide if she was upset. But Chris had reached the gate now.

"Jal?" He asked?

"Yea-" Her voice was still a bit wobbly, so she cleared her throat and started again "Yeah? Oh hi Chris!" She said, this time with a fake smile on her face.

"You alright? You look a bit... upset."

"Yeah, well. Stuff happens. I can't always just shove it away."

"Fair enough. So, are you alright now? I can walk you home if you want..."

"No, no, you need to get back to that girl."

He looked back at the girl for a minute or two, then turned back to Jal.

"She'll be fine. Come on, let's get you home." He said, putting his arm around her, and walking out of the gates.

"Thank you. Like, really thank you. I mean it." She said.


End file.
